slasher_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
As Water Is Corrupted Unless It Moves
"As Water is Corrupted Unless It Moves" is the fourth episode of the first season of ''Slasher''. It aired on March 4th 2016. Synopsis In the wake of another murder, a new secret is uncovered which puts its keeper at risk, while Tom Winston makes an unusual request. Plot As Brenda’s body is cremated. Sarah is comforted by Dylan. Cam arrives at the house and reveals they’ve found the truck that ran Sarah and Brenda off the road. It belongs to Trent McBride. He’s their new suspect. Trent is out hunting. He spots a deer and aims for it, but the deer is scared off by another shot. Trent furiously shouts out at the person who fired, but soon finds himself being shot at! He flees through the woods and falls into a pit, breaking his leg. Trent looks up from the pit to see the Executioner above him carrying a burlap sack. The Executioner pulls out snakes from the bag, dropping them onto Trent as he screams. Later, the police arrive at the pit. Cam looks down and sees Trent’s dead body covered with snake bites. Sarah and Dylan meet with Cam and Vaughn at the police station where the determine that the punishment for the sin of sloth is to be thrown into a pit of vipers. Cam is puzzled, as Trent used to work with his wife, June, as an EMT for years and was also an active athlete. Dylan suggests that he interview Tom Winston for the Bulletin, but Sarah replies that it would be like giving Charles Manson his own talk show. Instead, Sarah decides to be interviewed. In the interview, Sarah calls the Executioner and Tom Winston cowards for taking the lives of other people. When Tom sees her words in the paper, he’s pissed and flips out in his cell. Later, Alison invites Dylan to dinner to meet Lisa Ann Follows, an investigative TV host. At dinner, Lisa Ann says she’s seen a lot of crazy stuff before, but the Waterbury murders truly scare her, so she’s in. She wants them to get an interview with the original Executioner. The next day, Dylan tells Sarah that Lisa offered him a possible job on her show in the future, and Sarah’s surprised that Dylan would leave print for TV. Back at the gallery, Sarah gets a phone call from Tom Winston. He says that bashing the Executioner is only going to fuel him more, and she’s making herself a target. Sarah says she understands, before asking if Tom would consider being interviewed for the Bulletin. He says he would, but only if she gives him a lock of her hair. Sarah declines and hangs up the phone. Sarah meets with Robin at a bar and they discuss who the killer could be. Robin suggests that perhaps Tom is the brains of the operation and he’s working with someone on the outside… someone like Alan Henry, his religious counsel. Chief Vaughn interviews June about her knowledge of Trent. She denies knowing anything about him that might suggest he was a bad guy, but it seems as if she may be hiding something. Robin and Sarah are still at the bar when they see June get refused service by a bartender for being too drunk. They approach her, and she’s clearly distraught. She says they should go for a swim, before stripping naked and jumping into the water outside. Robin tries to get her out of the water while Sarah calls Cam. Cam arrives and pulls June out of the water, where she snaps at Sarah, claiming she’s been like a stalker ever since she came back. June claims that Sarah’s in love with Cam before Cam escorts her away. Sarah tells Dylan that Tom asked for a lock of her hair, and while he tells her that’s creepy, he walks over to her hairbrush and looks at it. June shows up to talk to Sarah. She apologizes for her behavior, saying she was just very upset about Trent. Sarah asks if Trent was more than just a friend, and after denying it, June eventually reveals that they had an affair. Sarah asks if Trent might have done anything to earn the ire of the Executioner. June shares a story of the night Ariel Peterson, Heather’s daughter, went missing. At the end of his shift, Trent was driving an ambulance and saw Ariel vomiting on the side of the road. Instead of helping her out, he drove past and left her there. Ariel never made it home. June tells the story to Vaughn and Cam, who are angry that she never told them what happened. Cam is furious at his wife and he storms out of Vaughn’s office. Dylan visits Tom at the prison with a plastic bag filled with Sarah’s hair from her brush. Dylan asks what he wants the hair for, but Tom instead asks how much Sarah knows about Dylan. Dylan is confused, but then Tom reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stack of envelopes he has received over the years, all of which have Dylan’s name and address on them. Later, Alan visits Tom and Tom presents the lock of hair to Alan, and asks him to do something for him. Back at the police station, Cam and Vaughn discover some footage of a vehicle Ariel got into after Trent passed by. Perhaps this will finally solve the mystery and end Heather’s suffering. In the middle of town, Sarah and Robin see Heather standing in the middle of the street spouting gibberish about the murder of Trent McBride and the disappearance of her daughter. A guilty June approaches to comfort Heather, telling her that she’d take Ariel’s place if she could. Sarah visits the Bulletin office and looks up the security camera footage from the night Trent left Ariel in the street. She and Alison discover that June was lying, and she was with Trent in the ambulance. Which, obviously, means June is going to be the next victim since she's also guilty of Sloth. Alison and Sarah head to the police department and present the video to Vaughn. He sends out an alert to find June when Cam arrives. He encourages Cam to sit this one out because he’s too close to June. Cam and Sarah wait at the station, but Cam says he has to join the search. Vaughn arrives at Cam and June’s house. June is nowhere to be found, but he finds a mannequin dressed as June stabbed atop the staircase. June is at the church praying for God to return Ariel when the Executioner appears behind her. He/she places a cloth over June's face and she passes out. Dylan arrives at the Bulletin office, where Alison confronts him about where he’s been since she couldn’t reach him. He’s dodgy, but admits he went to see Tom Winston. Alison questions whether he’s really ready to be head of the paper if he can’t be reliable. Sarah meets Alan outside of Cam and June’s house. He found June’s purse in the church, but no June. Sarah goes to talk to Cam who is distraught. He asks why she had to come back to Waterbury, bringing this darkness with her. Sarah doesn’t know what to say. Meanwhile, June wakes up naked and covered in honey in a cornfield with an IV attached to her arm. A hungry rat approaches. Death(s) References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slasher_(TV_series) * http://www.chillertv.com/shows/slasher/episodes/1/water-corrupted-when-it-moves/recap * http://horror.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_deaths_in_Slasher_(Netflix_series) * http://horror.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_deaths_in_Slashers * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5147716/?ref_=tt_ep_nx Category:Episodes